


Medicina contra la depresión

by Laurent_Goldsmith



Category: Beautiful Liar - VIXX LR (Music Video), VIXX, Whisper - VIXX LR (Music Video)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurent_Goldsmith/pseuds/Laurent_Goldsmith
Summary: Luego de la grabación del vídeo Beautiful Liar, Ravi sale de fiesta para celebrar pero Leo, algo desanimado, prefiere ir a su habitación.Al regresar, Ravi se encuentra a un Leo profundamente dormido, en el tocador una botella de medicamentos en el que puede leer las advertencias “Este medicamento puede causar somnolencia, desorientación y pérdida de memoria.”Algo confundido se acerca y besa a Leo en los labios, para su sorpresa el beso le es respondido. Al separarse esperando una recriminación de su Hyung este se encuentra con que solo se le queda viendo, deja caer la mano con la que había sujetado su nuca y se queda solo con al respiración agitada.Pensando que aún está bajo los efectos de su medicina decide volver a besarlo y dejarse llevar tanto por el alcohol como por las hormonas que habían dejado alborotadas las chicas del bar.Pero qué harán estas acciones en la mente inestable de Leo.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, wontaek - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. Beautiful Liar

Beautiful Liar

**Narrado por Ravi**

El antro estaba bastante lleno, y aunque no podía terminar de entender la letra de la música que sonaba, su ritmo era pegajoso y con mis pasos de baile pronto había logrado que varias chicas bailaran conmigo.

Era un baile por demás curioso pues aquellas niñas no dejaban de restregarse y frotarse contra mi cuerpo, encendiéndome por completo.

No me malentiendan, no soy de "cosas sucias" como han dicho antes por mis letras, es solo que no estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de contacto, mis compatriotas suelen ser más... reservadas en ese sentido.

Venimos a este país para promocionar Beautiful Liar, era un poco extraño viajar solo con Leo y no con el resto de los chicos, más luego de la grabación del último vídeo; no solo por las poses tan cercanas que tuvimos que hacer sino por la cara que él ponía, esa mirada como si se estuviera entregando a algún placer sexual...

¡No, no no! Yo no pensaba en cosas así, yo era un hombre muy varonil, todo eso del vídeo era solo por la disquera, era su idea para atraer más fanáticas,... maldito fan service. Bueno, tenía que pensarlo simplemente como un concepto más, como lo fue con los vampiros para On and On.

Además, debía admitir que había funcionado bastante bien, el disco estaba siendo todo un éxito y justo por eso había decidido salir a festejar hoy, aprovechando que la siguiente presentación era hasta dentro de tres días; pero Leo-hyung dijo que no se sentía especialmente bien y, luego de disculparse, me dijo que prefería regresar al hotel a dormir.

Y yo debería hacer lo mismo, pensé, pues los tragos que me habían estado sirviendo eran una mezcla deliciosa pero fuerte que ya me estaba aletargando el cerebro. No solo las mujeres de este país eran intensas, las bebidas también.

Por un momento pensé en llevarme a alguna de aquellas chicas conmigo, pero compartía la habitación con Leo-hyung y sospechaba que, con su humor actual, no le agradaría que yo metiera a alguien más; además de que si me llegaba a ver alguna cámara afectaría la maldita imagen del concepto, así que lo mejor era volver solo al hotel.

Así lo hice, y aún cuando llegué a la habitación los efectos del alcohol no se habían despejado, por el contrario con el aire frío de la noche la borrachera me había pegado más: todo mi cuerpo se sentía torpe al grado de que al entrar tiré varias cosas, gracias al completo desastre que estaba haciendo supuse en cualquier momento Leo asomaría su cara somnolienta para reñirme, pero no ocurrió.

Para ese momento, ya con curiosidad y algo de preocupación, decidí entrar a su cuarto. Leo dormía profundamente en su cama, no había prendido el aire acondicionado así que la temperatura era cálida. Por lo mismo él se había destapado y solo traía el pants de la pijama.

Y de nuevo aquellos pensamientos indeseados llegaron, logrando que me fijara en su pálida piel, en cómo contrastaba con su cabello tan profundamente negro en esos momentos (Ya lo había visto con un sin fin de colores antes); su cuerpo bien torneado por todo el ejercicio que debíamos hacer...

_ ¡Maldita sea, este no soy yo! _

Molesto por el rubro que estaban tomando mis pensamientos, desvié la vista alrededor del cuarto para distraerme, fue allí donde me percaté del frasco de medicina abierto sobre el tocador. Con curiosidad me acerqué a ver qué era.

—Clo... Cona... —entre mi vista borrosa y las letras anglosajonas, no podía entender lo que decía, salté esa parte hasta donde sí venía en coreano—. Advertencia, este medicamento puede causar somnolencia, desequilibrio, mareo y pérdida de memoria, no maneje maquinaria pesada...

Dejé el frasco con cierta brusquedad sobre el mismo mueble, por unos momentos una idea horrible cruzó por mi mente, pero el botecito estaba demasiado lleno como para que Leo hubiera hecho alguna tontería... conocía muy bien la depresión de mi Hyung como para temer algo así pero esta no parecía ser la ocasión.

Por el contrario otra idea me cruzó por la mente: "Pérdida de memoria" "Somnolencia", si él había tomado esto...

Me acerqué más a su rostro, relajado en aquel sueño profundo en el que estaba, igual de relajado como la mano que descansaba tan cerca de su rostro como yo en ese momento.

—Leo-hyung... hey Taekwoonie, ¿estás muy dormido? —susurré sin obtener mayor respuesta.

Entonces mis hormonas previamente excitadas reaccionaron antes de que mi mente racional pudiera tomar el control. Destruí aquella pequeña distancia que aún nos separaba y junté mis labios con los suyos.

_ «¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?» _ Me pregunté, tan sorprendido que no me di cuenta de que aquellos suaves labios se movían contra los míos, hasta que intenté alejarme y su mano me detuvo por la nuca.

De manera que aquel beso continuó de forma delicada, sólo con nuestros labios moviéndose lentamente los unos contra los otros. No había nada que pudiera hacer, estaba atrapado en la ternura de aquel contacto sin importarme que fuera con Leo.

Al final logré separarme un poco, la mano que me había sujetado cayó igual de inerte que antes pero ahora los ojos de Leo-hyung estaban abiertos y me miraban fijamente, aunque su mirada parecía algo borrosa seguramente a causa de la medicina.

No me dijo nada, se quedó allí con la respiración agitada y la cara roja.

—¿Leo-hyung? —murmuré.

En lugar de responderme él solo cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza de nuevo hacia mí, ¿Qué podía hacer yo ante tal invitación?

_ «Pérdida de memoria»  _ me repetí varias veces mientras me acercaba para volver a besarle. Esta vez sus brazos me rodearon con cierta fuerza, logrando que cayera sobre él. Mi peso hizo que soltara un pequeño jadeo que pareció recorrerme el cuerpo entero.

Ya para ese momento no me importaba nada más, en mi mente solo había alcohol y excitación. No podía hacer nada contra aquel beso entre suave y posesivo que me estaba dando Leo, sus manos recorriendo mi piel, cobrando valor para tocarme incluso por debajo de la ropa.

Llegó un punto en que me sentía aún más sofocado que en el antro, por lo que me enderecé un poco para quitarme la sudadera y la playera holgada de un solo tirón antes de volver a inclinarme, no quería darle la oportunidad de arrepentirse.

De nuevo sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, ahora con mayor libertad, yo le imitaba con la misma voracidad, aunque con una sola mano pues la otra la utilizaba para no dejar todo mi peso sobre Leo. Estaba disfrutando bastante, no solo era el contacto entre nuestra piel ahora desnuda, pues dada la posición en la que estábamos podía sentir claramente su entrepierna chocando contra la mía, y el movimiento que hacía con la cadera estaba ocasionando un roce que me estaba volviendo loco.

Justo cuando mi mano libre ya estaba bajando el resorte de su pijama un último resquicio de conciencia se coló por entre el alcohol, las hormonas y la excitación que bullía en mí.

—¿Debería detenerme ahora Taekwoon-hyung? —me obligué a murmurar, no podía evitar sentir que me estaba aprovechando de él.

Pude ver como la sangre cubría el rostro de Leo antes de que este hiciera la cabeza hacia un lado; se lamió los labios sonrosados a causa nuestro insistente beso, ese movimiento por poco acaba con mi poco auto control.

—No... No pares... por favor... dongsaeng... —le escuché susurrar con aquella vocecita tan baja que solía ocupar en las entrevistas.

Bien, aquello sí me destruyó por completo, o al menos destruyó todas las barreras que pudieran quedar, después de aquellas dulces palabras solo quedaba vivo el instinto.

Terminé de bajar su pantalón mientras enterraba la cara en su cuello, una para escapar de su mirada y otra porque era algo que a mi me gustaba especialmente así que supuse que él también lo disfrutaría.

Y es que, en realidad, no tenía la menor idea de qué estaba haciendo, ni siquiera había leído uno de aquellos mangas yaoi, mucho menos las historias que algunas de nuestras fans llegaban a escribir sobre nosotros; pero como dije antes, para ese punto sólo eran mis instintos los que funcionaban.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento Leo había logrado también desabrochar mi propio pantalón, estaba demasiado perdido en aquellas deliciosas sensaciones, disfrutando de la piel salada en su cuello, cuando de pronto la sensación de nuestras hombrías pegadas me paralizó.

Jadeé con fuerza, la sensación era demasiado intensa como para ignorarla, y los suaves quejidos que exhalaba Leo solo ayudaban a acrecentar más mi pasión.

Se me ocurrió entonces una idea, bajé mi mano como si me fuera a dar placer yo mismo, pero con nuestra posición logré tomar ambos miembros. Leo inhaló con fuerza, cerró los ojos y se aferró a mi cintura; yo mismo permanecí inmóvil por unos momentos, temiendo que si me movía, si la intensidad de aquel momento crecía, yo iba a explotar en mil pedazos.

Pero nuestro Hyung no pensaba igual. Rodeó mi mano con la suya para ejercer un poco más de presión, además de que comenzó a ondular el cuerpo, muy parecido a lo que hacíamos en Eternity.

Perdí por completo el control, mi mano y mi cadera se movían exactamente al ritmo que él marcaba, me tenía absolutamente a su merced. Mi respiración a duras penas lograba salir en graves gruñidos, Leo parecía tener el mismo problema aunque en su caso eran los mismos gemidos agudos que seguía soltando casi desde el inicio, para ese momento con mucho más frecuencia.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó y un último grito salió de mi garganta mientras por fin la represa se rompía y el placer explotaba con increíble fuerza en mi interior. Y por las palpitaciones supe que él estaba sufriendo el mismo éxtasis que yo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó así, el placer parecía expandirse en lugar de acabar, todo mi cuerpo temblaba sobrecogido por el éxtasis que experimentaba hasta que, lentamente y por fin, comenzó a remitir.

Giré un poco para dejarme caer de espaldas al lado de Leo, intentando recuperar el aliento luego de la que fuera, quizá, la experiencia más intensa de mi vida. Lo sentí moverse a mi lado pero yo aun no estaba listo para hacerlo, aunque una ligera preocupación se coló por entre mi aletargamiento ¿Y si Leo-hyung se iba por lo que habíamos hecho?

Antes de que la preocupación llegara por completo él volvió a acostarse y sentí algunos pañuelos caer sobre mi torso desnudo.

Algunos minutos después ya estaba limpio y al menos con el pantalón de nuevo en su lugar, seguía recostado en la cama sin saber exactamente qué decir o hacer cuando sentí la mano de Leo sobre mi hombro.

—Hyung... —comencé, pero sentí como me empujó del hombro.

Mi corazón se detuvo un momento, pensé que me estaba literalmente echando de la cama, pero en cuanto levante el hombro sentí como su cuerpo se acercó hasta quedar pegado a mi espalda. Su mano entonces se corrió hasta que todo su brazo me rodeaba.

—Cállate, es hora de dormir —murmuró contra la piel de mi nuca.

No sabía que pensar al respecto, aunque sí era mucho mejor a la posibilidad de que me hubiera echado cruelmente así que me relajé. Incluso tomé la mano con la que me abrazaba.

Quedé acostado de tal manera que el frasco con la medicina de Leo había quedado justo frente a mi.

—Solo espero que esa medicina en verdad funcione... —susurré adormilado.

El cuerpo de Leo se tensó ligeramente detrás de mí.

—¡Oh! Tienes razón, lo olvidaba...

Su brazo se estiró para tomar una de las pequeñas pastillas, giré un poco la cabeza para poder ver cómo se la echaba en la boca y la tragaba sin mayor dificultad.

La sorpresa me impidió decir nada mientras él volvía a abrazarme y acurrucarse contra mí hasta que nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.


	2. Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de la noche intensa que ha pasado con su dounsaeng, Leo no sabe cómo reaccionar y su mente comienza a jugarle una mala pasada.  
> ¿Qué hará Wonsik para ayudarlo?

Whisper

**Narrado por Leo**

Cerré la puerta con un fuerte golpe, sin importarme las palabras vociferadas detrás de mí, ni siquiera podía entender lo que decía por encima de la cacofonía en mi cabeza.

No podía respirar.

Necesitaba huir pero no había ningún lugar al cual hacerlo.

Estaba atrapado.

Mi pecho palpitaba dolorosamente.

Las voces seguían gritando en mi mente, me impedían escuchar otra cosa que no fuera a ellas:

_ Lo has arruinado todo _

_ Todo se ha acabado. _

_ Todo por lo que has trabajado será destruido. _

¡Maldición! Había ya pasado por muchos ataques como este y nunca se volvían más sencillos.

Trastabillé hasta el mueble junto a mi cama para tomar el frasco de Clonazepam, una pastilla podría ayudarme a silenciar mi mente.

_ Claro, porque tú solo no puedes liberarte. _

_ No solo arruinas cosas, sino que eres un inútil para solucionarlas. _

_ Todos van a abandonarte por lo que hiciste _

_ ¿Por qué solo una? Toma todo el frasco y libera a los demás de enterarse de lo que hiciste. _

Arrojé el frasco contra la pared opuesta, creo que grité al hacerlo pero ni siquiera podía escuchar mi propia voz, las pequeñas pastillas amarillas salieron disparadas en todas direcciones.

_ Cobarde. _

_ Aprovechado _

_ Todos te odiaran _

_ Ravi te odia y va a dejarte _

_ Todas tus fans se sentirán decepcionadas. _

_ El grupo se disolverá por tu culpa. _

Terminé cayendo al suelo aunque no sabía por qué, sólo que el dolor en mi cabeza y en mi pecho se hacía cada vez más intenso.

No podía respirar, era como si todo el oxígeno de la habitación se hubiera disuelto y solo quedara aire caliente en su lugar, aire que me quemaba cada vez que intentaba inhalarlo.

Intentaba aferrarme a algo físico para no perderme en aquella borrosa locura. Pero no había nada, estaba completamente solo y perdido.

Me pareció escuchar la voz de Ravi cerca pero no podía entenderlo entre la discordia en mi mente, además era mejor no escucharlo, lo más probable era que quisiera recriminarme.

_ Te está insultando. _

_ Te está dejando. _

_ Y es lo menos que te mereces. _

_ Él te odia. _

De pronto un sonido se coló por en medio de la cacofonía que me estaba enloqueciendo. Se trataba de un sonido bajo y constante, como si de un tambor se tratara.

Intenté aferrarme a ese sonido, concentrarme en él para poder salir de la vorágine que me estaba consumiendo. Así pude darme cuenta de que era algo tibio lo que latía justo a un lado de mi oído. Esta misma tibieza me rodeaba, impidiéndome moverme más allá, un agarre al que parecía seguro entregarse.

— _ No... no... todo esto es mi culpa... lo he arruinado todo... _ —Dije, o al menos creo que lo hice, no podía distinguir entre mi propia voz y las voces de mi cabeza.

Y entonces llegó aquel susurro que logró meterse por entre el resto del ruido.

—No es así Hyung. Todo estará bien, estoy aquí, contigo. —además, el susurro se sincronizaba con el latido, ambos resonaban en la calidez a mi lado.

Me aferré con fuerza a aquello que me rodeaba, no quería que el caos volviera a absorberme.

— _ Debes odiarme... todos me odiaran... todos se irán...  _ —esta vez sí pude distinguir mi voz, las otras voces se estaban apagando.

—¿De qué hablas? No podría haber hecho lo que hicimos con alguien que odiara. Por le contrario Leo-hyung, mi Taekwoonie. No me hagas creer que te arrepientes porque yo no lo hago. Es cierto que no logro entenderlo del todo, pero no por eso me arrepiento.

El aire se fue enfriando mientras lo escuchaba, podía respirar mejor; además las palpitaciones en mi pecho iban disminuyendo poco a poco junto a la presión.

Cuando abrí los ojos mi vista se había aclarado y me fui dando cuenta de la realidad: Ravi había logrado entrar a la habitación y se había sentado en el suelo, junto a mi. Me tenía abrazado a su pecho, su brazo me sujetaba la cabeza con el oído justo sobre el latido de su corazón, era ese el sonido que me había ayudado.

Como un niño pequeño yo me había sujetado a su brazo literalmente con las uñas.

—Descubramos juntos de qué se trata todo esto ¿de acuerdo? No voy a forzarte a nada, pero sea como sea, lo haremos juntos ¿si? no voy a alejarme de ti.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo, dejando que la dulzura de sus palabras me confortara mientras me obligaba a respirar profundamente, el pánico iba remitiendo poco a poco.

El dolor y las voces desaparecieron, sólo quedaba un ligero ardor en mi cuello y brazos por los arañazos; ya me había pasado en otros ataques que, en mi desorientación, terminaba arañándome a mí mismo, es por eso que muchas veces prefería traer manga larga.

El problema era que, ahora, también había rasguñado el brazo con el que Ravi me había sujetado, incluso le había hecho sangre. Levanté la vista hacia su rostro mientras soltaba por fin su brazo herido, quería pedirle disculpas pero aun no tenía completo control sobre mi voz.

Como ya había dejado de hacer fuerza, sus brazos se relajaron aunque no me soltaron del todo, su mano subió para acariciar mi mejilla con suavidad, sin despegar sus ojos preocupados de los míos.

Pasó el pulgar por mis labios un momento antes de de inclinar la cabeza y besarme, lo sentí suspirar cuando le respondí, era un beso lento y tierno: como si Ravi no quisiera asustarme, como si temiera que yo fuera a huir de un momento al otro.

Por la posición en la que estábamos solo pude tomar su nuca, dejando que aquel beso terminara por borrar cualquier rastro de mi angustia anterior. Al separarnos Ravi permaneció junto a mi, pegando su frente a la mía.

—No dejaré que nada te pase Leo-hyung, haremos lo que tú consideres que es mejor pero lo haremos juntos.

—Gra... gracias, Wonsik-sshi.

Logré por fin murmurar, lo sentí temblar y por un momento me asusté, hasta que me di cuenta que en realidad estaba riendo.

—Después del susto que me has hecho pasar, creo que merezco más que un agradecimiento ¿No?

Se movió hasta que logró tumbarme por completo en el piso, acostado cuan largo era y con él encima de mí. Volvió a besarme, esta vez con la misma efusividad que la noche anterior, lo rodeé con mis brazos para poder profundizar ese delicioso beso mientras el placer iba usurpando el lugar del miedo.

Luego de algunos momentos se enderezó sobre ambos brazos, mirándome fija e intensamente.

—Escúchame bien, Jung TaekWon. En estos momentos no hay ni una gota de alcohol en mi sangre, estoy consciente de lo que hago y quiero hacerlo ¿Entendido?

Y antes de permitirme responder se enterró en mi cuello, utilizando sus dientes en aquella zona tan sensible. Jadeé con fuerza, levantando mi cuerpo para recibir el roce del suyo y volvernos locos a ambos, pero esta vez con una locura muy diferente, una locura pasional y dulce.

Dio buenos resultados, escuché a Ravi gruñir contra mi piel, su venganza fue morder con más fuerza y esta vez en mi oreja, logró hacerme gemir. Ignorando la dureza del suelo debajo de mí seguí impulsando mis movimientos, era muy placentero que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran así, sentir la tensión de Ravi mientras intentaba no aplastarme.

De pronto un calambre paralizó mi cadera.

—Es... espera Ravi... hay que subir a la cama.

Sabía lo que ocurría, mi cuerpo se resentía por la tensión luego del ataque de pánico, pero se sentía tan bien estar así con él que me no quería dejarlo para descansar.

—De acuerdo, —Ravi se levantó y me ayudó a sentarme en la cama. —bien, quítate esa ropa sucia, yo volveré enseguida.

Por un momento quise decirle que no me dejara, pero era demasiado dramático. Así que en lugar de llamarlo hice lo que me pedía pues, en efecto, mi ropa estaba manchada por el café que había derramado. El café que él había preparado esa mañana:

_ Luego de ese primer encuentro me había despertado solo en la cama, allí la ansiedad y el miedo habían comenzado a aparecer. Pero Ravi sólo había ido a la cocina a preparar café pues tenía resaca. En la pequeña mesa, justo frente a él, había otra taza de humeante. _

_ Tomé la taza, pero no me senté, no podía enfrentarlo tan directamente así que fui a recargarme en la encimera a un lado. Pero en el silencio siguiente las voces iban cobrando más y más fuerza en mi cabeza. Ravi miraba serio su taza sin decir nada, a cada segundo las voces incrementaban su volumen, mi corazón latía cada vez más y más rápido. _

_ Mis manos temblaban al grado de que el café comenzó a derramarse, pero yo ya no podía pensar en eso. Sabía muy bien que se aproximaba un ataque de pánico, debía ir a mi cuarto por la medicina antes de que comenzara. _

_ —¿Hyung?. —me preguntó Ravi pero ya no pude contestarle, dejé la taza en la encimera con tanta fuerza que se rompió y yo corrí a encerrarme en mi dormitorio. _

*****

Recordaba eso cuando la voz de Ravi me distrajo.

—Deja de perderte tú solo Leo-hyung.

—Lo siento...

—Anda, mejor date la vuelta. Desde que vi esto en el cuarto de baño pensé que sería útil. —Dejó en el mismo buró un frasco de gel relajante/refrescante, una cortesía del hotel.

Algo sorprendido hice lo que me pidió y me acosté boca abajo en la cama, con los brazos relajados a los lados y la cara también vuelta hacia él.

Pude ver cómo Ravi se embadurnaba las manos de gel y las frotaba intensamente en sus manos. Me quedé quieto hasta sentir sus manos sobre mis hombros, comenzando un masaje con la suficiente fuerza para ser relajante pero sin llegar a lastimarme.

Sentía como mis músculos se iban destensando conforme las manos de Ravi iban haciendo su trabajo, masajeó con firmeza mis brazos y piernas, luego de lo cual dio especial atención a mi espalda.

Conforme iba avanzando yo solo podía soltar algunos sonidos de satisfacción, me sentía bastante a gusto siendo así consentido. Además, conforme iba bajando por mi espalda comenzaba a nacer una expectación por la pasión que ya habíamos vivido y que parecía haber comenzado de nuevo.

Disfrutaba de aquel contacto mientras sus manos seguían moviéndose, el gel dejaba una deliciosa sensación de frescor sobre mi piel. Al llegar a mi cadera se quedó ahí un poco más de tiempo, quizá dudando de si seguir, aunque no dejó de masajear mis músculos.

Al final lo escuché tomar una aspiración profunda y bajar mis boxers, que eran lo único que me había dejado puesto. Para cuando comenzó a masajear aquella zona recién descubierta mi excitación ya estaba al mil, jamás me había imaginado haciendo algo así pero debía admitir que se sentía muy bien; aún cuando sus dedos cobraron valor y comenzaron a explorar dentro, la sensación era realmente deliciosa.

Él continuó así hasta que yo no podía contenerme más, movía mi cuerpo al ritmo que sus dedos marcaban y había tenido que enterrar mi cara en la almohada pues mis gemidos se estaban haciendo más fuertes.

Luego de varios minutos así él sacó sus dedos y se levantó. Me di la vuelta para verlo desvestirse y prepararse con un preservativo. Tal vez en ese pequeño momento de tregua debí pensarlo mejor pero en mi mente solo existía la necesidad de obtener por fin la prometida explosión de placer.

Cuando volvió a subir a la cama Ravi tenía una expresión decidida a pesar de lo rojo que estaba y de su respiración agitada, se colocó justo entre mis piernas pero de allí ya no se movió.

—Solo preguntaré esto una vez... ¿estás seguro de hacerlo?

Maldición ¿Cómo podía preguntarme algo así en ese momento? Era demasiado.

Si no estaba lo suficientemente sonrojado creo que lo hice aún más, tuve que desviar la cabeza hacia un lado para no verlo, incluso me tapé la boca con el dorso de la mano... pero era más la excitación que la vergüenza.

—Sí... —logré articular contra mi mano.

Quería decirle muchas cosas pero en ese momento me era imposible. Sin otra manera de comunicarle mis sentimientos me aferré a su cuello y lo besé mientras sentía cómo se iba introduciendo en mi.

No era una sensación tan molesta como me imaginaba, por el contrario se sentía bastante bien además de que todo el conjunto de sensaciones creaba un equilibrio perfecto: su piel contra la mía, sus brazos sujetándome con fuerza, el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos y los pequeños gruñidos que soltaba.

Sentí todo su cuerpo tenso, estaba conteniéndose.

—No pares de moverte —rogué.

Lo escuché jadear con fuerza ante mis palabras, sin soltarme comenzó a ondular su cuerpo contra el mío, la sensación era enloquecedora, me estaba derritiendo por dentro. Mordí su hombro para contener un poco los sonidos que escapaban de mi garganta pero creo que eso solo avivó más a Ravi.

Sus movimientos fluidos se sentían sumamente bien, alimentando la excitación que crecía y crecía desde mi vientre hasta el resto de mi cuerpo, cada una de mis células estaba disfrutando de aquel encuentro.

La posición en la que estaba no me permitía moverme demasiado, más allá de levantar un poco mi cadera, era Ravi el que estaba haciendo la mayoría del trabajo y vaya que hacía un magnífico trabajo, me sentía a punto de explotar.

Los movimientos de Ravi se volvieron algo erráticos y aumentó la fuerza con la que me sujetaba.

Gruñó mi nombre mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba, lo sentí temblar durante aquellos instantes antes de que por fin se relajara sobre mí. Luego de un par de segundos se incorporó sobre los codos y me miró con los ojos muy abierto, como si estuviera sorprendido de lo que acababa de pasar o como si fuera el primer orgasmo que experimentaba en su vida.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada bajó la vista, casi podía sentir su mirada como una caricia mientras bajaba por mi torso hasta llegar a mi sexo aun despierto, aprisionado entre ambos. Esbozó entonces una media sonrisa, enderezándose más hasta salir de mí.

La sensación me hizo gemir, pero antes de poder quejarme él ya me tenía aprisionado con una mano y comenzó a moverla con el mismo ritmo rápido que había usado antes con todo su cuerpo.

Me sujeté con fuerza a sus hombros, no tardó demasiado en explotar por fin la pasión que se había acumulado, haciéndome jadear y arquear mi cuerpo contra aquella mano que me complacía. Perdí por completo la noción de mí mismo en medio de aquella vorágine de placer.

Lentamente nos fuimos recobrando, nos llevó solo un par de minutos limpiarnos y ponernos un pants en mi caso y un short en el de él. Al final terminamos recostados igual que la noche anterior, aunque en esa ocasión Ravi se quedó acurrucado en mi pecho.

No sabía bien qué decir, las palabras jamás se me han dado del todo bien, al menos no para hablarlas, aunque tenía otra manera de poder decirle lo que pensaba.

—Con todo esto, creo que se me acaba de ocurrir la idea para una canción. —dijo de pronto, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

—Pensaba lo mismo, algo que tuviera que ver con la manera en la que me salvaste susurrando... Gracias, mi dongsaeng.

—No me digas así...

—¿No? ¿Entonces?

—Dime que soy tu amor... —susurró muy bajo contra mi pecho.


	3. Love me do (ChaBin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La revelación de la relación entre Leo y Ravi ha causado cierto revuelo entre los demás miembros del grupo, en su mayoría positivas pero el líder N teme que algo así pueda perjudicar no solo a ellos si no a todo VIXX. Sin embargo sus comentarios son mal recibidos y termina peleado con ellos.  
> Pero otro miembro parece dispuesto no solo a ponerse de su lado sino a aprovechar aquellos cambios que, al parecer, comienzan a suscitarse.

**Narra N**

—¿En verdad estás en contra de que ellos anden? —la voz de Hongib era calmada y baja, aunque en el silencio de la oscuridad en mi cuarto podía escucharlo perfectamente.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué todos piensan eso?

—Bueno, por todo lo que les acabas de decir.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama con un suspiro derrotado.Sabía que mi deber era ser un buen líder, guiarlos a todos para lograr seguir siendo un buen VIXX.

Pero me estaba agotando, me sentía sumamente fatigado luego de la pelea que acababa de tener con Leo y Ravi: Era la primera vez que nos reuníamos luego de su presentación en solitario, sólo nosotros seis y ellos nos habían confiado su recién descubierta relación.

Huyk y Ken se emocionaron bastante y los felicitaron, incluso dijeron que ya lo sospechaban, Hongbin también expresó alegría al saberlo… ¿Por qué era yo el único que pensaba en los peligros que eso podría conllevar?

Pero cuando intenté explicárselos ellos se pusieron a la defensiva, como si creyeran que yo me oponía a su relación, que no quería que estuvieran juntos ni nada, aunque intenté explicarles que era por su bienestar las cosas se comenzaron a salir de control, nuestro tono se había elevado bastante y los más jóvenes solo nos miraban apartados con algo de temor.

Al final, cuando incluso llegamos a la amenaza de los golpes, Leo sujetó a Ravi antes de que hiciera algo más, huí de aquella inútil pelea para encerrarme en mi cuarto, donde Hongbin me había alcanzado algunos instantes después.

—Sólo… ah, estoy preocupado por ellos, sabes tan bien como yo cómo es el medio Hongbin, esto podría ser muy difícil para ellos.

—Ellos también lo saben, pero es algo contra lo que están dispuestos a luchar por su relación. Como sus amigos debemos apoyarnos mutuamente.

Sentí su peso al sentarse también a un lado de la cama, yo había quedado boca abajo y ni siquiera entonces me digné a levantar la visita.

—No quiero que ellos sufran… además… —enterré el rostro en mi almohada.

—¿Además?

—Sabes lo sensible que puede ser Leo, no quiero volver a verlo llorar, ¿y si no puede soportar la presión? ¿Y si con el tiempo Ravi lo deja y lo hace sufrir? —La risa de Hongbin me descolocó un poco, levanté la vista por fin para encontrarme con su típica sonrisa.

—¿Tienes tan mal concepto de nuestro Ravi?

—No, no es eso, él también puede ser muy tierno y protector, es sólo que… ¡Ah!—grité frustrado contra la almohada.

De pronto sentí su mano entre mi cabello, iniciando un masaje tan lento como relajante. Por alguna razón, ante aquel contacto las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir desde mis ojos.

Sus manos se movieron entonces hasta mis hombros, donde ejerció cierta presión hasta que logró que me sentara también y me abrazó, quedé así en el huevo de su cuello y, si antes había podido tener algún control sobre mi llanto, en esa nueva posición se descontroló por completo.

—¿Lo viste? ¿Viste la cara de ira de Ravi? ¿Y la mirada de decepción de Leo? Yo solo quiero protegerlos pero… pero…

—Ya, ya, pobre de nuestro Cha-líder, pobrecito —murmuraba Hongbin repetidamente, acariciando mi cabeza y mi espalda.

—¿Te estás burlando de mi? —me enderecé para recriminarle.

Mal movimiento pues mi rostro quedó muy cerca del suyo.

—Pobrecito de nuestro líder, —repitió, mientras su pulgar limpiaba una de las lágrimas que habían quedado—, tan centrado en los otros que no parece darse cuenta de nada más.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, sus labios tocaron los míos con un roce sumamente suave y casi imperceptible, sentí más bien su aliento cuando suspiró contra ellos. Instintivamente había cerrado los ojos pero al reaccionar a lo que ocurría lo alejé un poco y lo ví directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué… qué haces?

—Te lo dije, estás tan concentrado en los otros que no te das cuenta de lo que hay directamente frente a ti.

Y de nuevo nuestras bocas se juntaron, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, respondí a aquel beso pues no sabía qué más hacer, estaba demasiado cansado como para ahora pelear con Hongbin,

Además, debía confesar que aquel contacto efímero se sentía bien, me ayudaba a recargar un poco mi energía agotada. Lo sentí moverse, su peso cayó sobre mí aunque estaba tan concentrado en lo que sentían mis labios que no me di cuenta de lo demás hasta que terminé de nuevo acostado y con él arrodillado sobre mí, recargándose en los brazos para no aplastarme se había alejado un poco para mirarme.

Cuando ya se estaba inclinando de nuevo sobre mí puse ambas manos en su pecho hasta que logré detenerlo, es cierto que mi cuerpo me pedía romper aquella poca distancia que nos separaba y terminar de recuperarme en sus labios, pero mi mente trabajando a mil por hora tenía otros planes.

—Espera… espera un momento… Hongbin ¿Por qué..?

Mi pregunta le hizo reír, su sonrisa y el temblor que aquello ocasionó en su cuerpo logró que me tensara aún más.

—Vamos hyung ¿por qué una persona besa a otra?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No es posible… —una idea me llegó entonces—, ¿Quieres probarme que la relación de Leo-shi y Ravi-shi no es nada malo?

Lo escuché bufar molesto antes de chocar su frente con la mía con algo de fuerza. Exclamé a causa del dolor por no había mucho más que pudiera hacer, atrapado como estaba debajo de él.

—¿En verdad es la única opción que se te ocurre para que yo te bese?

—La otra opción es que yo te guste y eso no es posible, ~dije algo molesto, solo un poco.

—¿Ah no?

—No, jamás quieres hacer equipo ni viajar conmigo… —su risa me interrumpió.

—Temía que las cámaras pudieran captar algo que no debían.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería volvió a inclinarse para besarme con suavidad, sus labios apenas moviéndose contra los míos. Me dejé llevar solo por dos segundos, disfrutando de aquella sensación tan placentera, pero de nuevo mi mente se negó a callarse así que volví a empujarlo.

Pero esta vez el no me lo permitió, con un rápido movimiento tomó mis dos muñecas, sosteniéndolas arriba de mi cabeza con una sola de sus manos. Quedé tan sorprendido que ni siquiera intenté soltarme, solo me quedé viendo a aquellos ojos profundos ¿dónde había quedado nuestro tierno y alegre Kong?

—Binnie, no lo hagas, esto puede ser muy riesgoso para nosotros también. En este momento debemos proteger a Taek y a Wonsik.

—¡Es suficiente! No quiero oír más —su tono autoritario, para nada usual en él, me silenció por completo—. En este momento ya no tienes ninguna otra responsabilidad, ningún control.

—¿Qué?

—En estos momentos sólo eres mío y es tiempo de que te enamores de mi.

Sus palabras me descolocaron completamente, me tenía por completo a su merced. Cerré los ojos con un suspiro de rendición, ya no tenía más sentido pelear y ya no quería hacerlo.

Hongib percibió me rendición y lo sentí volver a inclinarse sobre mí, una parte de mí anhelaba de nuevo aquel beso que parecía curar mi alma cansada incluso levanté un poco la barbilla para poder encontrarme con él.

Esta vez el beso fue más intenso y demandante, aunque atrapado como estaba no podía hacer más que mover mis labios contra los suyos, en cuanto logró abrirlos un poco su lengua no dudó en tomar posesión de mi boca con la misma intensidad.

Pasaron varios momentos así de intensos, al final necesité de unos momentos para poder recuperar algo de aliento pero en cuando me alejé Hongbin decidió mover sus besos hacia otra parte, bajandolos poco a poco hasta llegar a mi cuello.

Cuando se le ocurrió morder en aquella zona tan sensible todo mi cuerpo se arqueó, creo que incluso solté un jadeo. Hongbin había logrado su objetivo pues en ese momento mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las sensaciones que me recorrían por completo.

Sus manos recorriendo mi piel solo aumentaban aquella pasión y ni siquiera fui consciente de lo que eso realmente significaba, pues no solo mi cuerpo sino mi propio ser estaba ahora bajo el control de otro, y ese otro era nadie menos que Lee Hong Bin.

Me comenzó a quitar la playera, la pasó por mi torso y mis hombros pero la dejó justo sobre mis manos y como quedó enrollada eso ayudó a que las oprimiera hasta dejarlas juntas. Una sujeción innecesaria quizá pues no podía ni quería moverme, aún así el saber que ni siquiera tenía esa responsabilidad de mantenerme inmóvil ayudaba a mi estado.

Una vez con ese camino libre las caricias y los besos de Hongbin comenzaron un camino descendente mientras yo solo podía retorcerme de placer e intentar mitigar los gemidos que pugnaban por salir de mi garganta. Esto último se me hizo mucho más difícil cuando a él se le ocurrió que podía jugar con mi pecho como si fuera el de una mujer, mordiendo y succionando hasta volverme loco.

No paró hasta que estuvo satisfecho, sólo entonces comenzó de nuevo a bajar, dejando una línea de pequeños besos que pasaba por mi abdomen y hasta mi cadera; antes de que pudiera reaccionar él ya había desabrochado y bajado lo suficiente mi pantalón.

—¡Kong! Eso no… —pero era demasiado tarde, su mano me había tomado con cierta fuerza y la intensidad de la sensación me hizo callar y arquear mi cuerpo.

El placer era demasiado fuerte, cuando su aliento y sus labios se sumaron a su mano estuve completamente perdido, mi cadera se movía para seguir el ritmo que él marcaba; había movido mis manos solo para poder cubrir mi boca y sofocar los gemidos cada vez más intensos que me ocasionaba.

El cosquilleo en mi vientre llegó demasiado rápido, estaba completamente a merced del placer y muy pronto éste explotó con fuerza en mi interior, expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo en potentes oleadas.

Jadeé su nombre aun contra la tela y contra mis manos, extasiado por aquel delicioso arrebato que jamás siquiera me hubiera animado a imaginar, pero allí estaba él, lo único real y sólido en medio de aquella vorágine que me devoraba.

Aun cuando el placer remitió mi respiración era sumamente agitada, Hongbin se movió para quedar a mi lado y me abrazó hasta que quedé recostado en su pecho, sus dedos aún jugaban con mi cabello.

—Espero que ahora te sientas más relajado hyung —bromeó él, le di un suave golpe en el pecho.

—Ha sido una locura… no pensé, bueno que tuvieras esa clase de sentimientos Binnie.

—Ha sido culpa de Taek y de Ravi, ellos se veían tan felices a pesar de todo que me ha dado envidia, envidia y valor para buscar lo mismo.

Contuve un suspiro, no quería que las preocupaciones volvieran a llenarme pero era necesario pensar en el bienestar de todos. Como si leyera mis pensamientos Hongbin se inclinó para dejar un beso entre mi cabello.

—Podemos hacerlo N-hyung, todo saldrá bien.

Y con aquellas palabras de aliento comencé a quedarme dormido, rodeado por aquella tibieza yo también podía creer que todo saldría bien.


	4. The closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del encuentro anterior, N se disculpa con los otros y comienza a relacionarse más con Binnie, todo parece volver a la tranquilidad  
> ¿Qué podría salir mal?

**Narra Hongbin**

Desperté sólo en la cama de mi hyung, cosa extraña luego de que me durmiera con él entre mis brazos.

Salí del cuarto solo con el pantalón que traía la noche anterior, justo al momento que abría la puerta Hyuk salía de su habitación seguido por Ken, un canturreo bajo provenía de la cocina, acompañado de un delicioso aroma.

Los cinco nos asomamos a la cocina (En el camino Ravi y Leo también salieron de su habitación) para encontrarnos con la mesa servida y llena de de varios platillos para el desayuno: cada uno de los seis lugares tenía ya servido su tazón de arroz blanco y al centro varios platillos. 

En ese momento N servía un gran platón de carne rebanada en el centro de la mesa, al vernos llegar dejó el plato con cierta fuerza sobre la mesa y la rodeó para quedar frente a nosotros.

—Buenos días niños… yo… bueno, espero que esto sirva como una disculpa...— desvío la vista, su voz era algo temblorosa—, Una disculpa por… el malentendido de ayer…

Soltó un suspiro y bajó la mirada, parecía aún algo triste. Pasaron solo unos segundos antes de que típica jovialidad de Ken aliviara el ambiente.

—¡Yei, comida deliciosa! —gritó sentándose en uno de los lugares, Hyuk pronto se le unió y comenzaron a atacar los alimentos ya servidos.

—Nos acabaremos todo antes de que los hyung puedan probarlo, —bromeó también el maknae, era bueno tener miembros tan alegres.

Pero yo estaba más preocupado por N pues en ese momento Leo iba pasando a su lado pero se detuvo justo frena él, temí que fuera a decirle algo malo y por la mirada atemorizada que levantó Yeon él temía lo mismo. Aunque Leo solo recargó la frente en el hombro del más bajo y creo que le susurró algo pero con su voz tan baja no lo pude escuchar, luego fue a sentarse a su lugar seguido por Wonsik, este último solo le dio una palmadita rápida en el mismo hombro pero no dijo nada.

Creo que soltamos el mismo suspiro de alivio, luego de lo cuál él por fin me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa que parecía más sincera y tranquila, podría jurar que aquella sonrisa me golpeó directamente en le pecho pues sentí la presión en él.

Sin mediar ninguna otra palabra HakYeon volvió a la estufa donde aún había algo friéndose. Fui a ocupar uno de los lugares vacíos, observando la comida servida que en efecto presentaba un aspecto bastante prometedor, un empujón en el hombro me sacó de mi admiración.

—¿Por qué te has puesto así de rojo Binnie? —me molestó Ken.

Ignoré su pregunta y comencé a servir algunas verduras para acompañar mi arroz, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se volviera una desayuno normal, con Hyuk molestándonos, Leo sirviendo un poco de comida en los platos de los otros y N cuidando nuestros modales.

En ese momento pensé que éramos en efecto como una familia… aunque la broma era que Leo y N eran los padres, suponía que ya no sería así, reí de pronto ante la idea.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es solo que no puedo imaginar a Ravi como la mamá del grupo, —expliqué con una sonrisa, ocasionando la risa de la mayoría.

—Yo no soy la mamá —pareció pensarlo un poco—, soy la madrastra ricachona y elegante que viene a robarse al papá.

Todos reímos ante la pose de diva que hizo Wonsik, incluso Leo sonrió animadamente. Algunos minutos después N se levantó con su plato vacío en las manos.

—Debo… ir a comprar algo —me miró cuando dijo eso, aunque no sabía qué significaba—, volveré en un rato. JaeHwan te toca lavar los platos.

Ken hizo una cara de puchero.

—Haz caso a tu madre, —seguí con la broma, por lo que me gané un golpe en el cuello de N.

Al final N se fue, entre todos recogimos la mesa y me tocó ayudar a Ken con los trastes. Cuando terminamos todo Leo y Ravi fueron a meterse al estudio, según ellos para comenzar a escribir las canciones para nuestro comeback. Ken y Hyuk prefirieron salir a comprar algunas chucherías y cosas para comer, alegando que N no traería ese tipo de comida chatarra así que era mejor conseguirla por su lado; así terminé sólo.

Intenté distraer mi mente tomando un baño largo y relajante. Una vez que estuve limpio salí del baño aún terminando de secarme el cabello cuando me llamó la atención una canción proveniente de la sala de prácticas.

Se me hacía conocida pero no pude terminar de reconocerla, una vez femenina cantaba en inglés. Con curiosidad bajé y me asomé por la puerta para encontrarme con una imagen bastante llamativa: N estaba justo en medio de la sala, practicando sus pasos de baile completamente concentrado y con los ojos cerrados.

Sus movimientos eran tan fluidos y elegantes como siempre, de pronto eran rápidos y algo violentos para convertirse después en eróticos y lentos. Siempre me había gustado verlo bailar así, tan concentrado y entregado a la música, aunque a veces le hiciera burla de eso en verdad lo disfrutaba, 

Y ahora tenía una nueva especie que agregar a aquella imagen, pues no dejaba de recordar su rostro el día de ayer a medio éxtasis. No pude contener la sonrisa ante aquel recuerdo, otra parte de mi anatomía también se alegraba la recordarlo.

Entrecerré la puerta para ir a sentarme tranquilamente pero N me atrapó a medio camino, me tomó de la mano para que me detuviera, no me dijo nada y pareció que ni siquiera hubiera abierto los ojos pero no me soltó y en cuanto me detuve comenzó a danzar a mi alrededor.

Respire profundo mientras su cuerpo se movía a mi alrededor, sus manos rozando mi cuerpo por aquí y por allá, su olor rodeándome cada vez más. Noté entonces los pequeños parches en su playera holgada, en efecto en cuanto la sujeté esta se desprendió y terminó en mis manos, N no dejó de moverse, como si aquel gesto fuera parte de su presentación.

No pude dejar de admirar su piel, por mucho que siempre le hiciéramos burla a causa de ella yo siempre había pensado que parecía espolvoreada por azúcar morena; la noche anterior había descubierto que sabía tan dulce como si lo hubieran hecho y para ese momento deseaba volver a probarla.

Justo cuando iba a tomarlo él puso su brazo sobre mi hombro, acercándose bastante a mi, ladeó la cabeza como si fuera a besarme y seguí la misma inercia, pero no bien sentí su aliento sobre mis labios, sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello y jalaron hacia atrás, obligándome a mover la cabeza en un círculo.

Aquella sensación que rayaba ligeramente en el dolor terminó por ponerme al cien, incluso me arrancó un gruñido bajo más relacionado con la pasión que con la molestia. Cuando pude volver a mi posición original él ya había pasado su propio rostro a mi lado, recargándose en mi hombro.

—En mi bolsillo… —murmuró muy bajo, su aliento jugando en la piel sensible de mi cuello.

Sin entender muy bien lo que significaba aquello comencé a buscar en las bolsas de su pantalón. el primero estaba vacío pero en el segundo sentí algo como un pequeño contenedor, como si de una pequeña pasta de dientes se tratara.

Pudo entonces más mi curiosidad y saqué aquel botecito para poder observarlo de cerca.

“Lubricante en gel, con anestésico.”

Quedé tan sorprendido que dejé caer el pequeño contenedor, tomé a N por los hombros y lo alejé un poco, todo aquello estaba a punto de volverme loco.

—Hyung… —comencé pero ¿qué podía decir ante aquella situación?

—Quiero que lo hagas Hongbin, quiero que de nuevo me quites el peso del control… quiero que esta vez tomes todo de mí, —suplicó con voz sumamente baja antes de inclinarse a recoger el lubricante.

Si antes había estado a punto de volverme loco aquellas palabras terminaron por romper cualquier rastro de cordura que pudiera permanecer en mi mente. Puse ambas manos a los lados de su rostro para besarlo con toda aquella pasión que había estado intentando contener.

Su cuerpo, caliente luego de que había estado bailando, se pegó más al mío mientras sus brazos me rodeaban y él se entregaba por completo a aquel beso. La sensación era por demás satisfactoria, pronto mis manos comenzaron a cobrar el mismo valor y a recorrer su piel suave.

Sin romper aquel beso intenso y sin dejar de acariciarlo nos movimos lentamente hasta que su espalda chocó contra una de las paredes/espejo, me atreví a explorar entonces por debajo de su pans, lo suficientemente holgado como para facilitar mi camino. Utilizando aquel nuevo agarre lo empujé más contra mi cuerpo, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran aun por sobre la ropa. 

Mis labios recogían los jadeos que salían de su boca, logrando que viajaran por todo mi ser. No podría esperar mucho más, quería y necesitaba sentirlo por completo. Di un paso hacia atrás, separándome de nuestro delicioso beso solo bajo la promesa de que vendría algo mejor, extendí mi mano derecha.

Él entendió la indicación sin necesidad de palabras, con manos temblorosas desenroscó la tapa del botecito para luego dejar que una gran cantidad de gel transparente, en cuanto estuvo listo lo tomé por la nuca con la mano izquierda, inmovilizándolo para poder devorar su boca a mi voluntad, mientras mi mano derecha se dirigía al lugar que me prometía el mayor placer de mi vida.

Comencé rozando solamente el inicio de aquella piel que sería sumamente sensible, en efecto todo su cuerpo temblaba y cuando dejé que uno de mis dedos explorara más profundo todo su cuerpo se tensó, intentó alejarse gimiendo pero mi mano izquierda no se lo permitió.

—Relájate, sólo relájate y disfruta, —ordené con suavidad.

Bajó la cabeza para recargarla contra mi pecho, sus manos se sujetaban con bastante fuerza de mis hombro, de su boca salían agudos gemidos que aumentaron de intensidad cuando agregue un segundo dedo a mi juego.

Para el tercero N había perdido por completo el control de sí mismo, su cuerpo ondulaba exáctamente al ritmo que yo marcaba y los jadeos que escapaban eran bastante sonoros.

Ya casi no podía sentir la piel en mis tres dedos aunque podía moverlos con facilidad, estaba todo listo. Saqué aquellas extremidades pues estaba ya demasiado deseoso de ocupar su lugar. Busqué en el mismo bolsillo donde tenía el lubricante, tal como esperaba también había un par de condones.

Saqué solo uno y se lo tendí a N, que tenía la mirada nublada por el placer.

—Pónmelo, —le ordené.

De inmediato se arrodilló para desabrochar mi pantalón, cuando por fin quede libre de aquella molesta presión jadeé de satisfacción, aunque era otra la presión que en esos momentos deseaba. 

Aún tembloroso N se apresuró a su tarea, en cuanto estuvo listo volvió a ponerse de pie pero no hizo nada más, me encantaba como se entregaba por completo aun para las decisiones más sencillas.

Le di la vuelta para que recargara las manos contra el espejo, de manera que los dos quedamos de frente al mismo pero N bajó la cabeza por entre sus brazos, quizá avergonzado de ver su propio reflejo.

—No, no lo hagas, —me estiré para enredar mis dedos entre su cabello y obligarlo a que levantara la vista, nuestras miradas se cruzaron a través del espejo—. Así, quiero verte y quiero que tú te veas, quiero que veas el placer que te provoco.

Y así comencé a entrar en él, teniendo que utilizar cada gramo de voluntad que me quedaba en el cuerpo para no adentrarme de un solo golpe como era mi deseo. En su lugar dejé que cada centímetro fuera saciando esa voracidad que ambos teníamos. Cada vez que en su rostro aparecía algún signo de dolor me detenía y esperaba hasta que él mismo se movía, entonces continuaba mi camino, así seguí hasta que estuve completamente dentro.

Allí me detuve pues me sentía a punto de explotar y no quería que aquel encuentro se terminara tan rápido. Pero N me estaba rogando aun sin mediar palabras, solo con la mirada que me dedicaba por el espejo me pedía que le otorgara el placer que necesitaba tanto como yo.

Me sujeté con fuerza de su cintura para tener un mejor agarre, saliendo poco a poco solo para volver a introducirme con un solo movimiento. El sonido de satisfacción de ambos parecía sincronizado.

Ambos perdimos la razón entonces, en nuestra mente no había otro pensamiento que no fuera el de satisfacer la necesidad de placer tanto nuestra como del otro. Atacaba con fuertes estocadas mientras su cuerpo ondulaba en consonancia, respondiendo en la misma medida a mi ardor.

Pronto la sala de prácticas se llenó con el sonido de nuestros gemidos sumado al de nuestras pieles chocando y nuestro aliento jadeante. Y allí estaba de nuevo aquella cara entregada completamente al placer de N, por un momento me llegó la idea de que no quería que nadie más viera ese rostro, no quería que nadie más que yo fuera capaz de provocarlo.

Seguimos así hasta que sus puños se cerraron y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando mi mirada directamente.

—Hong… Hongbin voy…

Hasta para eso tenía yo el control y vaya que lo disfrutaba, lo enderecé para que su espalda quedara recargada en mi pecho sin dejar de bombearlo, él recargó la cabeza en mi hombro y alzó los brazos para rodearme con ellos.

—Hazlo, terminemos juntos, —jadeé pues yo estaba en la misma situación.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó a mi alrededor, comprimiendo de tal manera que le seguí en la caída a aquel delicioso abismo.

El placer explotó con demasiada intensidad, recorriendo mi cuerpo en constantes oleadas de éxtasis hasta dejarme totalmente extenuado.

Salí de él cuidadosamente, había terminado igual que yo así que en cuanto lo solté terminó arrodillado en el piso, aparentemente intentando recuperar el aliento. Lo dejé solo un momento para poder desechar el preservativo y limpiarme un poco, pero al regresar él seguía en la misma posición lo cual me preocupó.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté mientras me arrodillaba a su lado.

—Sí… — intentó levantarse con mi apoyo pero sus piernas temblaban visiblemente, pronto perdió la fuerza y cayó contra mí—. Lo siento Binnie, mis piernas, parece que no piensan lo mismo.

Me dedicó una sonrisa apenada; antes de que dijera algo más o volviera a intentarlo pasé mi brazo por debajo de sus piernas para cargarlo.

—¡Hongbin! Esto no es necesario… —se quejó completamente azorado, cosa muy divertida luego de lo que habíamos hecho.

—Preferirías que te deje aquí hasta que venga alguno de los otros miembros y te vea en este estado.

Me abrazó con fuerza y ocultó el rostro en mi cuello, su aliento volvió a despertar el placer recién satisfecho de mi cuerpo, aunque ahora no era tan acuciante aquella necesidad, no sabiendo que podría tenerlo cuando quisiera.

Cuando salíamos del cuarto de prácticas me pareció ver algo de movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, pero preferí no decir nada para no alertar a N y ponerlo más nervioso. Con algo de trabajo logramos llegar hasta su dormitorio (A pesar de todo el ejercicio que normalmente hacemos y que estamos en forma, no es tan sencillo cargar a otro hombre por varios pisos) 

Una vez allí lo dejé recostado en su cama e incluso me dí el lujo de arroparlo con la sábana, disfrutaba bastante de ver al normalmente autoritario Cha Hakyeon entregándose dócilmente a mis cuidados, y la idea de que sólo fuera así conmigo me gustaba aún más.

Al terminar de taparlo me enderecé para irme pero su mano voló hasta mi muñeca, deteniéndome.

—No te vayas, acuéstate conmigo. —Me pidió con voz adormilada.

—Iré rápido a recoger lo que quedó en la sala de prácticas, no quiero que nadie más lo vea.

Él abrió los ojos, asustado ante tal perspectiva, lo cual me arrancó otra sonrisa entre divertida y enternecida.

—Tranquilo, me haré cargo de todo.

Me incliné de nuevo para besar suavemente cada uno de sus ojos para que al fin los cerrara, también dejé un par de besos en su frente. En respuesta N suspiró y luego de algunos minutos su respiración se hizo pesada y calmada.

Seguramente tenía una sonrisa boba en mi rostro cuando salí de la habitación, ni siquiera cerré bien la puerta para no hacer ruido y despertarlo, quería que siguiera descansando con tranquilidad. Pero mi sonrisa se borró casi de inmediato cuando vi a Ravi y a Hyuk esperándome al final del pasillo; me acerqué a ellos algo preocupados.

—Lo tenemos —aseguró Ravi mostrándome una pequeña memoria USB— y borramos el original de las cámaras de la sala de prácticas tranquilo.

Iba a tomar la memoria pero Ravi debió ver algo en mi rostro porque la quitó de mi alcance. Nos miramos por un momento, algo desafiantes hasta que Hyuk nos interrumpió, al parecer sin darse cuenta de nada.

—Fue bueno que lo hicieras otra vez, el primer vídeo se veía muy oscuro, podría no haber servido.

Levantó su celular mostrando el vídeo mencionado, donde solo se alcanzaba a ver mi silueta y la N la noche anterior, a pesar del sonido bajo podía percibirse nuestras voces.

—Con estos dos videos el plan funcionará, una vez que se los mostremos a N-hyung él no podrá oponerse más a la relación de Leo y Ravi.

Solté un suspiro pesado, en un inicio nos había parecido un buen plan, pero ahora…

—Saben, ya no estoy muy seguro de esto chicos. Él ya se disculpó y… —fui interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta exterior azotándose.

Hyuk y Ravi se asomaron a mi espalda y yo mismo me volteé, pero no había nadie, lo cual quería decir que la persona que había azotado la puerta había salido.

—Que locura, ¿Quién saldría con la tormenta que está cayendo ahorita? —comentó Ravi extrañado

La idea que cruzó entonces por mi mente me llenó de repelús, a paso rápido me dirigí al cuarto de N sólo para confirmar mi temor, su cama estaba vacía.


	5. Depend on me

**Narra Hongbin**

Los cinco estábamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, la misma que habíamos compartido tan alegremente en la mañana ¿cómo podían las cosas tras tocarse tan rápidamente?

_ "Por tu culpa"  _ me riñó mi propia mente mientras miraba por la ventana, la lluvia incluso había arreciado y N no daba muestras de regresar. Ni siquiera se había llevado su celular así que tampoco podíamos contactarlo.

—Es mi culpa… no lo vi salir del cuarto… —lloriqueaba Hyuk.

—Es culpa de todos, no debimos planear algo tan cruel, —se lamentó Ravi.

—¡Pero no íbamos a hacerlo! Solo queríamos asustarlo y que los dejara en paz. —Incluso Ken parecía preocupado.

Pero yo no les estaba prestando mucha atención, estaba demasiado angustiado además de la sensación de culpabilidad. No importaba lo que ellos dijeran, todo aquello era completamente mi culpa.

Luego de que los tres hyung pelearan y N fuera a encerrarse en su cuarto, Hyuk había mencionado que si HakYeon conociera el verdadero amor, aunque este viniera de una persona del mismo sexo, eso haría que no se metiera con ellos… de allí la conversación había degenerado en el plan que habíamos hecho:

Si lográbamos grabarlo con otro hombre podríamos ocupar aquella grabación para chantajearlo, el plan era que acordaríamos con él que si no decía nada ni se oponía a la relación de Leo y Ravi, nosotros no dejaríamos que el vídeo saliera a la luz. Fue mi oportunidad perfecta así que de inmediato me propuse para hacerlo con él.

Había sido sumamente egoísta y ahora estaba pagando el precio, peor aún, en medio de mi egoísmo había lastimado a N.

—No sirve de nada estar aquí lamentándose, debemos encontrarlo para poder explicarnos y arreglar las cosas. —habló Leo entonces con una firmeza poco usual en él.

—¡Sí, vayamos! —Hyuk ya se había puesto en pie pero Leo lo detuvo con un gesto.

—No podemos ir los cinco, si él regresa no lo sabremos. Además, tú debes de borrar cualquier rastro que pueda quedar de esos videos. 

—De acuerdo, lo haré.

—Ravi y Hongbinnie, vengan conmigo a buscarlo. Ken, quedate con Hyuk por si N regresa.

Cuando nos estábamos poniendo los impermeables Ravi tomó la mano de Leo y lo beso rápidamente.

—Es raro verte siendo tan mandón, aunque de momento seas el hyung más grande no es normal en ti.

—Estoy preocupado por él, aunque a veces es molesto sigue siendo nuestro amigo, no quiero que le pase nada.

—Tranquilo, no le pasará nada malo, lo encontraremos y arreglaremos este embrollo. —Lo abrazó para consolarlo.

Y de nuevo llegaron aquellos sentimientos de envidia, en verdad deseaba lograr ese mismo tipo de relación con N, solo esperaba no haberlo arruinado irremediablemente.

Salimos los tres abrigados y con un paragüas cada uno, ya en la calle nos separamos para poder cubrir una mayor distancia.

A cada minuto que pasaba me sentía peor, mi pecho dolía por la ansiedad de encontrarlo, la culpa de lo que había hecho y el temor a no volver a verlo. Las calles estaban vacías y oscuras.

¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si él decidía no volver a vernos ni a dirigirnos la palabra nunca más? Si eso ocurría sería mi culpa por completo y ni siquiera podría reprocharselo. Quería llorar, quería gritar y quería golpear al yo de ayer por pensar en un plan tan estúpido y cruel. Ni siquiera la lluvia a mi alrededor me parecía tan fría como mi interior en ese momento.

Casi brinqué cuando mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo, aunque solo era un mensaje de Leo mi alma regresó un poco a mi cuerpo al leerlo.

_ Leo: Lo encontré, está en el parque Apgujeong, en los juegos. _

_ Ravi: Vamos por él. _

_ Leo: No, creo que lo mejor será que Binnie vaya a hablar con él, los demás los esperamos en la agencia. _

_ De acuerdo, iré de inmediato : Tú _

Guardé el celular y corrí a la dirección indicada, no estaba demasiado lejos. En medio de mi prisa y mi mente angustiada no me di cuenta de que había soltado el paragüas, poco me importaba el agua que caía sobre mi cuerpo, mi único pensamiento era encontrar a N a salvo y poder disculparme con él.

Llegué hasta el parque mencionado y a pesar de la lluvia pude verlo, estaba recostado en la resbaladilla de los juegos para niños apenas cubierto por el techo de éstos, tenía un brazo sobre los ojos.

Por el movimiento de sus hombros debía de estar llorando, pero lo hacía en silencio pues lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar era el sonido de la lluvia ¿Cuántas veces debía haber llorado del mismo modo para que ninguno de nosotros lo notara? No quería saber la respuesta.

Corrí hasta él entonces, antes de que él se diera cuenta y de que yo pudiera pensarlo mejor me lancé a abrazarlo con fuerza, casi no fui consciente del golpe que me había dado en la rodilla contra el duro plástico del juego, lo único que me importaba es que ahora tenía a N entre mis brazos y podría protegerlo de aquello que lo hiciera llorar…

Cosa que duró solo un par de segundo, pues él me empujó con bastante fuerza hasta que caí de sentón en el suelo, N se levantó quedando justo frente a mí pero solo me miró con aquellos ojos en los que no podía distinguir entre la tristeza y la ira.

—¿Qué quieres? Márchate —me pidió con la voz quebrada.

—No hyung, yo…

—Diles a los otros que no necesitan preocuparse, no diré nada, no me interpondré entre ellos.

—Espera…

—No necesitas estar aquí, solo terminarás resfriado. Vete.

Iba a dar media vuelta así que me impulsé de nuevo hacia él para abrazarlo, aunque terminé rodeándolo por la cintura.

—No te vayas N-hyung, por favor. Perdóname, por favor perdóname. —rogué.

—No hagas esto Hongbin, ya te dije que no me opondré a lo que ellos hagan así que esto ya no es necesario.

—Claro que es necesario, Hakyeon-hyung por favor, necesito que me perdones, haré lo que sea.

—¡Basta! —Volvió a empujarme, esta vez con más fuerza—, ¿Por qué sigues con esta mentira Hongbin? ¿Es que aún quieres hacerme más daño? 

De nuevo había terminado en el piso, sin saber qué más hacer, me moví aún arrodillado como estaba, hasta poner mis manos en le piso y mi frente sobre ellas.

—Solo dame otra oportunidad Hakyeon-hyung, Por favor, te prometo que no volveré a lastimarte ni a hacerte llorar, así que por favor no nos dejes, ¡no me dejes!

—Levántate Hongbin, no hagas esto. —lo escuché pero yo no podía moverme, me sentía destrozado.

Él se iría, me abandonaría y todo por mi absurdo egoísmo.

—Perdóname hyung, por favor perdóname. No quería hacerte daño, no quería que las cosas salieran así. Haré lo que me pidas, lo que sea pero por favor, no me dejes, —sollozaba sin cesar, ininteligiblemente quizá.

Sentí de pronto sus manos sobre mis hombros, obligándome a levantarme. Era imposible distinguir laslágrimas de las gotas de lluvia que bañaban nuestros rostros, pero sabía que al igual que yo, él lloraba.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto? —su voz era tan suplicante como la mía.

—Porque te amo, —contesté sin pensar—, porque me parte el alma pensar que te he dañado realmente y aún más que no volveré a verte por culpa de mi error.

Me tomó entonces por ambos lados de la cara de manera que quedamos viéndonos directamente a los ojos, luego se acercó un poco hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaron, ambos temblábamos causa de los sollozos y de la tensión en general.

—Júramelo, júrame que todo lo que acabas de decir es real y te creeré; pero por favor Hongbinnie, si no es real dímelo ahora. Haré lo que ustedes me pidan pero no me engañes más Binnie.

Me estaba dando la oportunidad por la que yo rogaba.

—¡Te lo juró! Te amo… No lo sabía, no estaba seguro pero estos dos días me han demostrado lo que siento. Cha HakYeon, yo te amo.

No sabía muy bien cómo expresarlo con palabras, todo lo que decía parecía poco para abarcar la magnitud de lo que sentía en esos momentos, así que terminé de romper los pocos centímetros que nos separaban para unir mis labios a los suyos en un beso tan necesitado como dolido.

Me aferré a sus hombros, me aferré a la esperanza de que él no me dejaría, de que me perdonaría y que podríamos ser felices juntos. Y cuando sus labios me devolvieron la misma intensidad esa esperanza cobró un poco más de fuerza; luego de algunos minutos así nos separamos.

—Lo prometo, no volveré a hacerte daño, no permitiré que nada te haga daño, ni nadie. Por favor, vuelve con nosotros.

—No estoy seguro…

—Los chicos están igual de arrepentidos, nuestro plan fue estúpido e infantil, lo sabemos. Ninguno quería hacerte daño realmente Hakyeonnie. Anda por favor, volvamos.

No había dejado de temblar aunque los sollozos habían disminuído considerablemente, me di cuenta que en su apresurada huida no llevaba puesto más que la chamarra impermeable y el pans.

—¿Te quedarás a mi lado? Si ellos vuelven a… —su voz se cortó de nuevo.

—Ninguno volverá a hacer nada tan tonto, y aunque lo hicieran esta vez te protegeré de todo, te lo prometo. 

Me miró por unos momentos, quizá analizando la determinación en mis ojos, al final se puso de pie y me tendió la mano.

—De acuerdo, si prometes estar a mi lado puedo enfrentarme a todo lo demás.

Me levanté también y lo abracé con fuerza, deseando borrar las heridas causadas por mis errores; aunque sabía que aquellas heridas sanarían lentamente, ahora tenía el tiempo para ayudarles.

Regresamos a la agencia donde los demás nos esperaban. Entramos tomados de las manos, podía sentir el temor de N en sus ojos y en el temblor de su cuerpo, pero no bien atravesamos la puerta fuimos recibidos por el resto de los miembros, que nos esperaban con toallas calientes para secarnos y ropa abrigadora para cambiarnos.

En cuanto estuvimos secos y cómodos los demás comenzaron a disculparse.

—Perdónanos hyung, en verdad jamás pensamos en mostrar los videos, nunca haríamos algo tan cruel. —Hyuk hablaba intentando contener las lágrimas en sus ojos—. Ahora entendemos que de todas maneras fue algo cruel y malvado hacer algo así, perdónanos.

—Pero hemos borrado toda la información que había de eso, no queda nada. Y núnca más volveremos a portarnos tan mal, —aseguró también Ravi, quien no habia soltado la mano de Leo en ningún momento.

—Si nos perdonas prometo cocinar cosas ricas siempre, —agregó éste último en voz baja.

—Y yo lavaré todos los trastes —se apresuró a añadir Ken—, y también haré el aseo de los cuartos cuando estemos aquí.

—Sí, y yo me levantaré temprano, incluso antes que tú para despertarte, —se sumó Ravi,

—Incluso te defenderemos en los programas donde te molesten, —esa solo podía ser idea de Hyuk.

De pronto N se tapó la cara con las manos, parecía que volvía a llorar así que lo abracé con cierta desesperación. Cuando pude verlo mejor me di cuenta que reía y lloraba en una extraña combinación.

—Pensé… pensé que me odiaban… —confesó muy bajo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡No!

—¡Jamás!

Hablamos todos al mismo tiempo, lo que ocasionó más risas de N. De pronto Leo se levantó y fue a acuclillarse frente a N, poniendo una mano en su rodilla.

—Lamento si te hicimos sentir eso, sé que se siente muy feo y no quiero que te pase lo mismo. Te aseguro que todos te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti. Cometimos un error pero eso no significa que te odiemos.

N asintió y pasó su mano en la cabeza de Leo como si fuera un niño, él no se quitó como normalmente haría. 

—Gracias… —le susurró N con una leve sonrisa, sus lágrimas parecían haber cesado por lo que pude respirar un poco más tranquilo—. Aún debemos pensar en qué vamos a hacer ahora.

—Yo no quiero ocultarlo —dijo Leo mientras volvía al lado de Ravi.

—Yo tampoco —contestó N tomando mi mano, creo que me sonrojé bastante así que solo bajé la cabeza —pero eso no significa que simplemente podamos salir y decirle al mundo que estamos juntos.

—Tengo una idea, —dije entonces, pues desde el día anterior lo había estado pensando.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Para nuestro comeback tienen planeado una gira por américa ¿no es así?

—Sí ¿eso qué tiene que ver? —me contestó N, en realidad todos me miraban con curiosidad.

—Bueno, he oído que son mucho más abiertos en estos temas, creo que incluso los apoyan abiertamente, tienen marchas y todo. Esperemos a estar allá para dar el anuncio y, si las cosas se complican, esperaremos allí hasta que se calmen.

—¿Y si no quieren que regresemos?

—Creo que podemos continuar nuestra carrera allá, tenemos muchas starlights americanas y latinas ¿cuántos mensajes no reciben en inglés y en español a diario?

Todos se quedaron callados, pensando en el plan.

—Tendríamos que hablarlo primero con Joon Hwang-sabonim también, no quiero que piense que simplemente lo estamos traicionando —dijo N.

—Aún tenemos tiempo, pero sí debemos también hablar con él para que todo salga bien. Además él siempre nos ha apoyado, desde los tiempos de Mydol siempre se ha preocupado por nosotros, no creo que esta sea la excepción.

Y la esperanza se volvió cada vez más poderosa, teniendo a N a mi lado, sujetando mi mano, y a los otros miembros apoyándonos, sentía que en verdad todo iba a estar bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para la escena de disculpa de Hongbin, estuve viendo la escena donde Tharn le ruega a Type que no lo deje.   
> Si no conocen la serie vayan a verla, se llama así TharnType the series y es un muy lindo BL.


	6. Love Letter - Eppilogo

**Narra Leo**

Estaban terminando de peinarme cuando un par de brazos me rodearon por la espalda.

—¿Está listo mi bello hámster? —me preguntó Ravi directamente en el oído.

Para hacer consonancia con sus palabras mordí el brazo que quedaba justo frente a mí, ocasionando una jadeo de su parte y que quitara el brazo “herido”; también me gané un golpecito en la frente.

—Te he dicho que no muerdas, —me riñó.

—Pensé que te gustaba que lo hiciera… —intenté bromear, pero fui yo el que terminó sonrojado y azorado.

Ravi se rió antes de tomarme por la barbilla y besarme suavemente, con aquella manera que él sabía hacer para tranquilizarme y darme valor.

—Sí, me gusta que lo hagas, pero hay un momento para todo hámster-shi ¿o preferirías que yo también lo hiciera?

Se acercó para juguetear con sus dientes en mi cuello, lo alejé rápido para evitar que aquello se saliera de control, pero él solo seguía riendo.

—¿Lo ves? Hay un momento para todo, —repitió antes de salir del camerino.

Fijé mi vista en el espejo mientras la estilista terminaba de arreglar mi cabello, ella también parecía sonrojada pero no dijo nada. 

Sí, mi Ravi tenía razón, había un momento para cada cosa. Y este era nuestro momento.

Había pasado casi un año desde que todo aquello comenzó, tal como Hongbinnie había planeado esperamos a nuestras presentaciones para dar el “comunicado oficial” de nuestras relaciones.

Obviamente, antes de partir N-hyung y yo habíamos hablado con Joon Hwang-sabonim, como los hyung que somos. En un inicio Sabonim se había mostrado preocupado, pero en cuanto vio nuestra determinación decidió apoyarnos, así comenzó todo.

Hablamos también con nuestras respectivas familias antes de partir para que estuvieran preparados; mi mamá se mostró de acuerdo con todo pues dijo que me veía más feliz, mis hermanas creo que se emocionaron igual que las Starlights aunque amenazaron a Ravi si es que me hacía daño.

Ocurrió lo mismo con la hermana de Ravi y aunque sus padres no parecían tan felices no se opusieron ni a nuestra relación ni a nuestro plan, solamente nos advirtieron que tuviéramos cuidado pues no sería sencillo por lo que tendríamos que pasar. Y por lo que nos contaron las familias de N-hyung y de Binnie opinaron muy similar, no estaban en contra pero sí preocupados.

Así que continuamos con todo el plan; a pesar de nuestro nerviosismo ese primer concierto donde confesamos nuestro amor fue en realidad bastante lindo, la emoción de las starlights fue bastante grande y positiva, nos apoyaron enormemente. Descubrimos que incluso tenían nombres para nosotros: “WonTaek” para mí y Ravi, y “ChaBin” para Yeonnie y Binnie, eran bastante lindas.

Aunque no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, tal como temíamos sobre todo en nuestro país las cosas se pusieron algo intensas. Algunas personas se habían puesto intensas, enojados por la relación en sí y más porque fuera entre hombres; nuestra sorpresa fue cuando muchas otras personas salieron “a defendernos” contra éstas.

Poco a poco las cosas se fueron poniendo mejor, otros idols se nos unieron no sólo para apoyarnos si no para sumar sus confesiones a las nuestras, incluídos algunos de los más antiguos o famosos. Gracias a esto se comenzaron también a crear campañas de concientización y apoyo.

Y aquí estábamos ahora, casi un año después volvíamos a Seúl para dar un concierto en solitario, creo que todos estábamos igual de nerviosos al respecto a pesar de todo el apoyo mostrado.

Me sentía especialmente ansioso y por un momento mi vista se dirigió a mi maleta, donde aún guardaba el frasco con la medicina para mi depresión… pero deseche la idea de inmediato. En realidad desde que había empezado mi relación con Ravi no había vuelto a necesitarlas, me sentía más tranquilo y seguro de mí mismo, y cuando las cosas se ponían un poco más intensas siempre podría contar con que él estaría a mi lado hasta que aquellos demonios internos se tranquilizaban.

Y eso era justo lo que me esperaba afuera, mi amado WonSik junto al resto de los miembros, listos para enfrentar al mundo juntos.

Con esa confianza salí por fin del camerino, ya los otros me esperaban, platicando entre ellos. Hongbin abrazaba a N por la cintura, recargando su barbilla en el hombro contrario mientras escuchaba lo que fuera que Ken les estaba contando en ese momento.

En cuanto me acerqué Ravi estiró su mano par tomar la mía, me coloqué a su lado en círculo con los otros y él dejó un rápido beso en mi mejilla.

—¿Están listos hyung? —nos preguntó Hyuk cuando estuvimos todos juntos.

—En realidad estoy algo nervioso, —confesó N.

Era algo curioso, normalmente Yeonnie es el fuerte, es el que nos motiva al resto, pero cuando se encuentra entre los brazos de Hongbin como en ese momento, nos deja ver un lado de él poco usual, tal vez porque ahí se siente tan seguro como yo entre los de Ravi.

Y Hongbin respondía correctamente a esa confianza de nuestro líder pues siempre estaba ahí para protegerlo y apoyarlo, ese momento no fue la excepción.

—Todo estará bien Yeonnie, ya viste todo el apoyo que nos han dado y dijeron que las entradas se habían vendido por completo, estoy seguro que será un éxito igual que los demás. —Giró un poco la cabeza para poder besarlo, un beso fugaz para no importunar a los demás.

Pues de inmediato Hyuk y Ken comenzaron a hacer bromas al respecto, ya con el ambiente más alegre hicimos la estrella con nuestros dedos y nos preparamos para salir al escenario. 

Entramos con los pasos de baile como teníamos planeado, sin embargo en cuanto fuimos fuimos viendo el estadio uno a unos nos fuimos quedamos inmóviles:

No solo estaba lleno de Starlights, sino que todas las que tenían un lightstick habían amarrado una banda arcoíris a ellos y las ondeaban en ese momento. Algunas incluso lanzaron los suyos al escenario para que los pudiéramos tener.

Estábamos demasiado conmovidos como para cantar o hacer algo más, sobre todo N y yo, Hongbin no dejaba de sonreír mientras intentaba consolar a N y tanto Ken como Hyuk estaban haciendo cabriolas por todo el escenario.

La música se detuvo una vez que quedó claro que no la íbamos a cantar, al menos no en ese momento. Ya cada uno teníamos un lightstick con su respectiva banderita arcoiris, N intentó hablar con las fans pero se le cortaba demasiado la voz a causa de la emoción.

Mejor Ken tomó la palabras, agradeciendo a nuestras fans todo su apoyo y amor. De pronto una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

—Starlights, ¿Les gustaría emocionar más a estos hyungs para hacerlos llorar?

El griterío que siguió a eso me impidió preguntarle a qué se refería, de pronto comenzó a cantar.

—Maljubyeoni eobseodo nal ihaehae jwoyo…

Love letter… eso era un juego sucio, y emocionadas las Starlights pronto jugaron también y siguieron cantando la canción al igual que los otros miembros. Yo lo intenté pero la emoción me impedía llegar a los tonos indicados, el mismo problema tenía HongBin; Ravi tomó mi mano para que lo volteara a ver y cantó su parte mirándome directamente a los ojos, lo que aumentó más la emoción en general.

Cuando terminamos la canción me di cuenta de que N y Hongbin habían tomado una posición muy similar a la nuestra y solo Ken y Hyuk cantaban hacia el público como normalmente lo hacíamos.

El silencio que siguió al fin de la canción a capela pronto se vio lleno de gritos y las Starlights se pusieron a corear los nombres con los que habían nombrado a nuestras parejas. 

Uno a uno les agradecimos fervientemente y, una vez recuperados, comenzamos de nuevo con el show y todo fluyó normalmente, avanzamos con las canciones y el espectáculo salió bastante bien. Terminamos bastante cansados pero emocionalmente nos sentíamos muy reconfortados.

Tomé la mano de Ravi mientras me dirigía a la salida, en cuanto estuvimos solos en el pasillo me dio un beso más largo, al que me entregué en buena gana rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, estar así era la mejor sensación del mundo.

—Te amo, —le susurré sin poder contenerme.

—Son unos cursis, —nos interrumpió Hongbin de pronto.

—¡Miren quien lo dice! —le señaló Ravi hacia la mano de N que sostenía con los dedos entrelazados.

Hongbin solo respondió con una amplia sonrisa, la manera en que N lo miraba denotaba lo enamorado que estaba también. 

Entrelacé también mi mano con la de Ravi para dirigirnos al camerino y prepararnos para regresar a la agencia, para regresar a esa maravillosa vida que estábamos creando juntos y que pintaba para seguir y seguir en medio de la misma felicidad.


End file.
